Complete
by ilsesjournal
Summary: Wherever she went, he would surely follow.


_Note: Written for Rivamika week, day two: bound._

**Summary: **Wherever she went, he would surely follow.

** E**

If Levi was a dark night sky, then Mikasa was every star that shone in the darkness.

—-

As soon as he had seen her, he knew she was special. She was beautiful, too, but there was something _else. _

"That's the one," Erwin Smith had said to the Lance Corporal, nodding towards a raven-haired girl. "Her name is Mikasa Ackerman. They say she's going to be your replacement one day." The two men had been leaning against a tree, watching a group soldiers train with each other.

"Her?" Levi snickered. "A teenage girl?" He suddenly stopped, recalling her enraged expression as his foot collided with Eren Jaeger's head at the young boy's trial. The Lance Corporal shook his head, pushing the memory away.

Erwin nodded. "She graduated first in her squad, you know." He stopped for a moment, hesitating. "She's pretty," he added, his voice quiet.

Levi shrugged. "Pretty scary," he muttered.

—-

Levi wasn't sure when his feelings about the young soldier began to change. But soon enough, he found himself looking for her in crowds and taking in her features when she wasn't looking. _This is ridiculous, _he thought to himself. _I'm ridiculous. _Yet his eyes wandered to the back of her head, time and time again.

After a few days of observing her, he caught her looking back. His heart flipped and his eyes darted away.

Slowly, though, Mikasa began to look for him in crowds, too. She'd catch herself smiling when he spoke and turning around whenever he was mentioned in conversation.

—-

There was no official beginning, just a feeling of completeness that the two felt whenever they were together.

The two began to eat meals together, they began to stand together, and they began to walk places together. Rumors spread like wildfire, but the pair ignored them, too wrapped up in each other to care what the others thought about them.

"I love you," he told her one day as they led their horses back into the stables. When the Lance Corporal had realized what he had just said, he stuttered. "Ah, I mean.."

Mikasa turned her head and smiled softly. "I love you, too."

—-

The Lance Corporal didn't remember exactly when he realized he could never live without her and he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't felt that way. When he was younger, he scoffed at couples and doubted that love was real, yet whenever he was with Mikasa Ackerman, he felt complete.

He had doubted that it was possible to feel such joy because of a single person, but Mikasa had taught him otherwise. In the murky darkness of a titan-infested world, Mikasa was his sun, his rock, the one he looked to for comfort.

In this world, there was one thing Levi was sure of.

Wherever she went, he would surely follow.

_Written on October 13, 2013._

As soon as he had seen her, he knew she was special. She was beautiful, too, but there was something _else. _

"That's the one," Erwin Smith had said to the Lance Corporal, nodding towards a raven-haired girl. "Her name is Mikasa Ackerman. They say she's going to be your replacement one day." The two men had been leaning against a tree, watching a group soldiers train with each other.

"Her?" Levi snickered. "A teenage girl?" He suddenly stopped, recalling her enraged expression as his foot collided with Eren Jaeger's head at the young boy's trial. The Lance Corporal shook his head, pushing the memory away.

Erwin nodded. "She graduated first in her squad, you know." He stopped for a moment, hesitating. "She's pretty," he added, his voice quiet.

Levi shrugged. "Pretty scary," he muttered.

—-

Levi wasn't sure when his feelings about the young soldier began to change. But soon enough, he found himself looking for her in crowds and taking in her features when she wasn't looking. _This is ridiculous, _he thought to himself. _I'm ridiculous. _Yet his eyes wandered to the back of her head, time and time again.

After a few days of observing her, he caught her looking back. His heart flipped and his eyes darted away.

Slowly, though, Mikasa began to look for him in crowds, too. She'd catch herself smiling when he spoke and turning around whenever he was mentioned in conversation.

—-

There was no official beginning, just a feeling of completeness that the two felt whenever they were together.

The two began to eat meals together, they began to stand together, and they began to walk places together. Rumors spread like wildfire, but the pair ignored them, too wrapped up in each other to care what the others thought about them.

"I love you," he told her one day as they led their horses back into the stables. When the Lance Corporal had realized what he had just said, he stuttered. "Ah, I mean.."

Mikasa turned her head and smiled softly. "I love you, too."

—-

The Lance Corporal didn't remember exactly when he realized he could never live without her and he couldn't remember a time when he hadn't felt that way. When he was younger, he scoffed at couples and doubted that love was real, yet whenever he was with Mikasa Ackerman, he felt complete.

He had doubted that it was possible to feel such joy because of a single person, but Mikasa had taught him otherwise. In the murky darkness of a titan-infested world, Mikasa was his sun, his rock, the one he looked to for comfort.

In this world, there was one thing Levi was sure of.

Wherever she went, he would surely follow.

_Written on October 13, 2013._


End file.
